


Under Your Skin

by debronze



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Slight feelings?, but there is some dialogue that feels like non-con, porn with slight plot, slight a lot of things, sliiiiiight mention of drakgo, the whole thing is completely consenting between the two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debronze/pseuds/debronze
Summary: Just exploring the sexual relationship of Monkey Fist and Shego.
Relationships: Monkey Fist/Shego, Monty Fiske/Shego
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> well, here we are. lmfao it's been a hot minute since I've written explicit nsfw so please don't judge too hard. I've been really invested in exploring more Monty/Shego (mostly on a sexual level rather than romantic). so uh... yeah enjoy this hot mess and maybe I will do more??? idk

“You know, it was cute the first couple of times you showed up, but now it’s just _annoying_.”

Shego shouldn’t be surprised when she finds the cold blue eyes staring back at her through vanity mirror. Monkey Fist sits on the edge of her bed, leaning back with a lopsided grin and clearly distracted drinking in the sight of her. She’d only just escaped the restraints of her suit, winding down from an impossibly long day of busting Drakken out of prison. _Again_.

“Would you have rather I knocked at the front door?” He cocks his head to the side and raises a brow, almost positive he knows the very answer to that, “Mmm… I probably _could_ cook up a delicious lie as to why I’m visiting the doctor’s little **_assistant_**.”

Assistant on paper, perhaps, but the two of them– hell, the whole _world_ knows that isn’t her role in this place. But Monty does love latching onto the technicalities, especially if it gets him the reaction he wants.

“I would have preferred you didn’t come at _all_.” Shego throws him a look over her shoulder, catching his eyes lingering beneath her waistline before his attention is drawn back up to her. It’s not the response he wants, but it delights him just as much. The girl wasn’t going to make things easy for him, and she knows it’s that very fact that keeps him coming back.

“Heh… you wound me, Shego. Last I remember you were _begging_ me to stick around.” His tongue wets his lips at the vivid memory, “You were begging me for _quite_ a lot–.”

She finally turns to face him, her eyes narrowing as she seeks to make his goal that much harder to attain. “ _Newsflash_ , Mont, women don’t mean half the things they say when they’re covered in semen.”

A truthful reminder, but one she knows won’t phase him much.

“ ** _Filled_** with.” Monty corrects, his knee wagging delightfully, “You know I don’t like to waste–.”

“ _Goodbye_ , Monty.”

As planned, the rejection only drives him closer, and when she turns back around and her eyes turn back to the mirror she can see him get to his feet and begin his approach. She feels the heat from him kiss her skin before his touch can even be felt. Calloused palms slide up the outside of her arms, and his breath washes over the skin behind her ear.

“Are you really going to turn me away?”

“You’ve got four hands– you can figure something out.” Her body defies her words, however, and while she continues to verbally reject the advance, her rear gently pushes back to the growing bulge in his pants.

“Mmm… I think I know what this is.” he gives her hips a gentle shove before backing away from her, pacing the room nearby as Shego turns and folds her arms to watch him. “Now that your boss is back–.”

But she won’t let him finish, knowing just where he’s intended to go, “Oh, _please_. Have you considered that maybe I’m just not so _dependent_ on your cock, monkey boy?”

“And why would I consider that? I _know_ it’s not true.”

That one makes her smile, perhaps because it’s an arrogant thing for him to say, or because it may just be true.

“God, do you ever shut up?”

He moves back to her then, stealing her personal space and towering over her frame unapologetically. The man leans down, careful not to undo his progress as his lips hover over her own, “ _Only_ when my mouth is occupied…” he whispers the words, the shape of them for only her to hear.

“Then occupy it.” And before he can do so by claiming her lips, she smirks and puts her hand on his chest, giving it a gentle push back, “ _Elsewhere._ ”

He scoffs when she turns around again, continuing to strip down until she only stands in her underwear. Shego gives him a view any man or woman would kill for, but it’s a dangerous move… turning her back to the animal behind her. An admittedly necessary thrill she craves and finds only from _him_.

“ _Now_ you’re just being **_cruel_**.”

She can’t help but smile at that, fingering the inside of her underwear bands near her hips and knowing she is just pushing him closer and closer to his limit. “Tell me: since when does Monkey Fist wait for permission?”

It’s what had attracted her to him in the first place: the sheer entitlement that whatever he desires is rightfully _his_. The very drive that sees him doing everything in his power to get what he _wants_.

She knows, perhaps, she needn’t remind him of those things… but it may just spark the very flame she’s looking for, “You have one thing right about being a king, Monty: **_taking_** what you want.”

His lip twitches at that, and his eyes grow cold and blow black with lust in the enchantment of her words, “Is _that_ what you want, girl? You want me to **_take_** what I want?”

The octaves of his voice dip lower, and Shego has to stop herself from celebrating her success too soon. She reaches up behind her back and unclasps her bra then, letting it fall to her feet carelessly before she turns and allows him the luxury,

“Isn’t that why you’re here? You should know I won’t just _willingly_ kneel for you, my **_liege–_** AH!”

She quickly eats her words then as his hand was suddenly holding a fistful of black locks and jerking her against his chest. She growls from the pain in her scalp, forced to look up at him with furrows brows and sharp eyes, seeing that all amusement had fallen from his face.

“I’ve forgotten you get off on being _disobedient_.” Monty growls, keeping her hair tangled tightly around his fingers but careful not to hurt her _too_ much.

Shego almost laughs as her jaw hangs open, staring up at him to obey the hand in her hair while her own hands sink to the knot in his belt and expertly untie it, “Don’t worry, Mont, you’ll find a good-girl to corrupt _one_ day. But I have a feeling that’s not what you’re look for right now…”

The belt joins the bra on the floor and a careful hand moves into his gi and over the stretch of muscle on his stomach where a thick scar is felt and the curls of black hair found in the center. Monty’s grip eases out of her hair then, and with no warning comes to the front of her throat where he pushes her back against the vanity. The furniture shakes and the items upon it threaten to fall. Shego takes hold of that wrist solely for encouragement, happily letting his thumb reach up to pry itself between her lips where her tongue waits to wet it.

Monty looks absolutely hypnotized, and it’s somewhat amusing to watch him process her. Before he can get too lost on wherever his imagination is taking him, Shego gently pulls his thumb from his mouth and in unison they both close the space between them and share a deep kiss. Slow and gentle at first, as if to pretend that their hands didn’t want to tear each other apart completely. Shego throws an arm around his neck and allows him to hike her up onto the table where his hips force her thighs further apart so that he may press his heat against her own.

She arches against him, keeping up with his tongue and lips– feeding him gentle sounds that she knows he will chase. Her hand clutches into the back of his head briefly before she grows annoyed with the black fabric still sitting upon his shoulders. She helps him shove it off of him, all without breaking their kiss which grows further heated. The next target is his pants, as she struggles to resist that bulge any longer. Only when her fingers attempt to get inside his waistband, he pulls his head back and pushes her back hard enough to hit the mirror behind her.

Slightly annoyed, Shego huffs and allows him to sink his mouth onto her chest where he leads towards one of her breasts and pulls a nipple into his mouth. “I’d rather you just fuck me already…” she breathes out, almost as a plea. She won’t complain about his intentions or the very skill of his tongue which she’d felt before… she also can’t find it in her to admit that right now, more than anything, she just wants him inside of her.

“Heh… you know I like to play with my food…” his mouth travels down further, over her stomach until he reaches her underwear. He stands back up and hooks his fingers into the straps, forcing her legs up as he slowly slides it from underneath her and up and over her ankles.

Like a shark picking up the scent of blood in water, Monty inhales the scent of Shego’s dripping heat, a sight he allows himself to gaze upon when he spreads her legs back open. “Mm, perhaps I should have left…” he lowers himself down to his knees then, nipping at the inside of her thigh where he can taste her stained juices, “It looks like you would have been rather disappointed…”

Shego willingly knocks her head back into the mirror again when that tongue of his dips between her lower lips and slowly collects what had been waiting for him there. Her cheeks flush and her hand shoots out to take hold of the hair at the top of his head. She’s careful not to burn it, something she had learned long ago and with much practice: the power in her hands, if done correctly, could stimulate the flesh the same way candle wax does… but in hair? She can’t think of anything worse than suddenly smelling the inside of a salon where a disaster is happening.

But Monty makes it impossible to control much while his long licks and laps tend to her as if he’d not eaten for days and this was indeed a sufficient meal. He’d spend the better part of a day there if he could, and she knows that, too. Whether he loved it overall or just loved _hers_ , she wasn’t quite sure, and she decided she would simply choose the latter.

Despite knowing the walls are thick enough to protect her from any henchmen or…Drakken… for that matter, she still can’t help but to bite down hard on her lip and battle to keep the sounds trapped inside of her. She knows Monty **_hates_** that. He wants her throat raw with traces of his name and pleas for him to continue what he’s doing. But to give him what he wants now might not motivate him enough for the next time…

**_If_** there is a next time.

He gets dangerously close to building her up to the exact moment she needs, so close to pushing her over the edge, but before she can reach nirvana, she pulls on black roots and leads him back to her mouth. Monty won’t question it. Eager to let her taste herself on his mouth, they both desperately fumble with his pants in an attempt to get them down enough to release his length already oozing at the tip.

No hesitation, no nothing– Monty finds her slit and thrusts himself in.

Shego, finally rewarded for her patience, wraps her arms around him and allows him to hammer into her– a quick burst of adrenaline as the two were clearly desperate to reach this point. He slows, eventually, and focuses on the muscles tightening around him, soaking in the sound of her breaths and moans delivered right into his ear. He also finds her own, his voice husky as her nails are suddenly felt dragging down his shoulder blades and over his back,

“I _knew_ you missed this…” he kisses her jaw, his pace slowing even further to make his point… to make her focus on his words, “Missed **_me_** …” his mouth finds her neck but it doesn’t stay there for long before his lips are pressing back to her ear, “I know you’re _aching_ to carry me inside of you."

Shego smiles. She knows him all too well at this point. With a gentle hand she pushes on his chest to get his attention, finding his eyes before she reaches down and pulls his cock out of her. He’s annoyed by that, but he allows it for now. She strokes him slow while keeping his gaze, letting the air hang onto his words.

“Think if you fill me with enough come… you’ll get what you want, Monty?” Her voice is low, and she can hear the shudder of his breath while she continues to pump her fist over him.

Suddenly, she stops, taking her hand away and leaning back to watch him. He’s completely rigid, and she can see the thick veins beginning to surface in his neck and forehead. Frustrated by the sudden halt, he growls and grabs himself, moving to insert back in, “Do **_not_** play with me–.”

But Shego sets her foot on his stomach and gives him a gentle push back. He backs up and she follows, moving off of the vanity and leading him back towards the bed where she pushes him down and onto his back. She wastes no time mounting his hips, steadying herself with her hands on his stomach but not yet allowing him to re-enter her just yet. She stares down at him, lips parted and hunger still unsatisfied. Finally she reaches behind and takes hold of him, guiding him back between her folds while keeping his eyes locked with her own.

She sits back and takes the full of his length, squeezing around him once she reaches the base and biting down hard on her lip to suppress the moan she knows he wants.

“That ** _is_** what you want, isn’t it, Monty? To put your heir in me?” She pulls him out then and strokes him again. She gets the exact response she wants when anger is visible on his features, annoyed that she’s toying with him. “But I’m not sure you deserve that–.”

A few strokes later, and she allows him back in, and she can see by the way his skin turns red that she is getting him to his boiling point. She’s pushing the exact buttons she wants to, and achieving the perfect results. “Maybe I should just swallow you this time… or better yet…”

She pulls him out again, and this time hears a deep rumble in his throat, “Maybe I’ll just let you make a mess of my sheets–.”

An idle threat. A challenge. To take away what he wants most. And before he smile can fully grow from delight in her torture, she’s thrown right onto her back. She catches a glimpse only of his flush chest and dark glare before his hands are forcing her onto her stomach. Not that she needs much assistance as she willfully positions herself the way he intends. His cock is felt plowing back inside of her before anything else, forcing a pleased sound from her lips that crush beneath her canines when she feels his sac sit heavy against her.

“What makes you _think_ you have a choice in the matter?” The weight of him as he walks his hands up to pin in the mattress over her head sees her falling to the sheets and resting her head and shoulders there while her rear remains hiked up and accessible to him. “You’ll take whatever I **_want_** you to take.” His voice grows deeper, closer as he also follows her shoulders down with his own, “and if I want you to carry my seed, then you **_will_** carry it.”

Shego pushes her hips back into him, wanting him to stay true to that threat. It’s that movement that sees them both sync up, Monty pulling his hips back slow for her to chase before slamming right back into her wet sheath. His one hand slides over the length of her stomach, up to one of her breasts where he squeezes eagerly, “I _know_ you want it, too,” her eyes close as his pace picks up, plowing harder into her and turning her cheeks and the back of her thighs a raw read at the now violent movements. “ ** _Say it_**.”

Suddenly his hands grab her wrists and twist them behind her back, forcing his weight down on her so that her head and chest are pushed painfully into the bed beneath them. “ ** _Say_** you want to carry my heir.” He doesn’t let up, and his bruising grip will surely leave colorful marks for her to remember later on.

She knows she can push it further. She knows she can get him right to where she wants. “ _No_.” She says with a smile, her black locks catching on her lip as she utters the single word. The deep growl she hears from him is worth it, and when her arms are released she is suddenly void of any air when his hand finds its new target: her neck. He clasps down hard on the back of it, pressing down dangerously while he leans in and hisses against her ear.

“I was giving you an order.” _There_ it is... the one threat that she knows he’ll intend to keep, “Do _not_ defy me, girl.”

He’s done well in her eyes, and her body is reacting well to it. She’ll give him what he wants then, and know that she will reap in the benefits. With a gentle gasp, she answers him again, “Y-yes.” She doesn’t intend for the stutter, but figures it plays into her cards rather well here. His grip doesn’t ease just yet, but her free hand reaches up to sit lightly on his hairy wrist, “I do want your seed.”

And just like that, the pressure is off his hold, and she is slowly pushing up and settling onto his cock while her back finds his chest. Shego knows he is _crazy_ for this. For this strange… _intimacy_. His hands slide down to settle on her hips that slowly roll against him, as if milking him for the very thing he wants. Warm lips are felt on the back of her shoulder then, and she pulls her long black hair to the front of her chest to give him the stretch of skin that he wants. His mouth drags over it, nipping and kissing at her spine and neck while running his hands up and down the curves of her frame.

“And when your stomach starts to swell...” his hand spreads over her abdomen, clutching gently as he drags his teeth over the curve of her shoulder, “will you still want it _then?_ ”

Shego almost laughs at that. He’s got a vivid imagination that serves her more than she’d like to admit. Her arms reach up and back, her hands cupping the back of his neck and head, encouraging his mouth and curving her spine against him, “I’ll want it even _more_ , then.” She confirms, keeping the movements of her hips nice and slow, knowing that she is inching him closer and closer.

She turns her head and allows him to find her mouth, kissing her deep and letting him taste the gentle moans he’s able to steal from her. It’s not long before his grip on her hips turns iron and pins them down to his lap where he makes good on his promise. The hand in his hair threads tighter when she feels the thick warmth filling her quickly. She’d been close herself, but never does reach that same climax. It’s a change of pace as she found that Monty was one of the few men who made sure she was _just_ as satisfied in return. If she gives him the chance and perhaps a few moments to recover, she doesn’t doubt that he’ll keep that consistency.

Only, she _won’t_ give him that time.

When she feels him begin to soften within her, she breaks the kiss and pushes back on his stomach to help remove him from her. Instantly she feels his slickness begin to drip past her lips and down her thigh. Monty falls forward and shifts onto his back, letting out a satisfying sigh while he catches his breath.

His eyes follow her as she moves off of the bed and back to the mirror where she inspects the already bruising marks on her skin.

“Still afraid the boss will find out?” He muses, knowing fully well just how the girl feels about the man of blue.

“What and **_who_** I do off the clock is to no concern of his.” Shego retorts over her shoulder, still expertly dodging Monty’s persistent comments about her feelings towards the doctor. Of course, Monty sees an opportunity in her answer and simply grins,

“Should I be so flattered that you choose to have me _off_ company time?”

“Well, I didn’t choose, did I?” She turns to face him with a smirk, “you just... _showed up_.”

Monty snickers and rolls his eyes, “And you’d rather I _didn’t?_ ”

“I didn’t say that.” She leans down to collect his gi then, tossing it onto his chest while he’s sprawled out on her bed, “you know the way out.”

Monty makes a face at that, twisted with annoyance and a little disappointment. The brief coupling having been just that, even if the girl did play into his desires. Sitting up, he takes hold of his clothes and shakes his head.

“Fine. I’ll let you get back to pining for Mr. Clueless.”

“And I’ll make sure I call if I start getting morning sickness.” Shego throws back at him, seeing the look on his face that isn’t at all pleased with the comment. It won’t happen, of course, they both know she’s protected, but it’ll get under his skin... and more than anything, that’s what **_she_** wants.


End file.
